In recent years, as data communication technique has been rapidly developed, various types of financial processings such as transfer and settlement are performed online through private digital assistants. In order to process the financial processings, identification information that can identify an individual is required, and private information including the identification information is stored in a financial server.
Accordingly, as several millions of private information are stored in one financial server, the financial server has been targeted by hackers. In fact, many financial servers are hacked and a lot of private information is in circulation for illegal use.
The biggest reason why the financial servers are targeted by the hackers is that there is a lot of available private information. In other words, even if much time hacking the financial server is spent, the hackers may get a large amount of available private information upon successful hacking, such that the financial server is often targeted by the hackers.
Meanwhile, the recent personal digital assistants with functions of a camera and wireless Internet store various types of private data. However, the private data may be very frequently leaked on the Internet, and therefore parties which have experienced a leak of privacy data get a hard time. Especially, when private data of star entertainers are leaked, the ripple effect on the whole nation may be very great.
Various security technologies for preventing leakage of the private data have been introduced. However, there is a problem hacking data stored in the server is not impossible in reality, and data stored in the personal digital assistants can also be hacked and leaked.